


Lying Down with Blooky

by TereziMakara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, genex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They're happy when they're with friends.





	Lying Down with Blooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> Created for GenEx!

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I love Napstablook, and I love this scene in the game, and I hope you like it! C:
> 
> Lyrics from _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/165518687556/some-frisk-and-blooky-created-for-genex)


End file.
